


All our memories, they're haunted

by Likeaheartneedsabeat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Love, Missing someone, Post 1x13, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeaheartneedsabeat/pseuds/Likeaheartneedsabeat
Summary: This is where she was meant to be- with him. She knew it in her heart. She knew it in her bones.But Max wasn’t here in his house.Max wasn’t here with her now.Just a moment/drabble where Liz can't sleep and thinks about Max and how deeply she misses him.





	All our memories, they're haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first time publishing a fic so I'm a little nervous. But I wanted to take a moment and just look into Liz grieving Max.  
Please let me know what you think, it would be so appreciated. 
> 
> Title taken from Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson

She couldn’t sleep. She was physically exhausted, mentally exhausted…but still she couldn’t sleep. Here she was in Max’s house, in Max’s bed but the person beside her was someone else entirely- Rosa. Max wasn’t here but her sister was alive. She was alive and she was sleeping right next to her.

A sibling coming back from the dead after 10 years_. Her life was a sci-fi movie come to life for pete’s sake_.

Her thoughts trailed again to Max. Max wasn’t here in his house. Max wasn’t here with her. 

She was so grateful and overjoyed to have her sister back. To have a piece of heart back. But really she lost another piece of her heart that she could now never get back. It felt weird to be in the bed she had shared with Max not too long ago. Where he kissed her and it felt like her soul was on fire. Where he touched her and she felt pure ecstasy. Where he told her, he loved her with every piece of his heart and she felt safer than she had ever felt in her entire life.

This is where she was meant to be- _with him._ She knew it in her heart. She knew it in her bones.

Thunder cracked outside. She threw the covers to the side and slipped out of bed softly, not to wake Rosa who was deeply asleep. Walking over to the closet, she slowly moved the sliding door open. There were all of his shirts- all worn and familiar. The blue one she loved so much caught her eye. She couldn’t help herself, pulling the shirt off the hanger, she slipped out of the room. The shirt smelled like him._ It felt like Max._

Every time she closed her eyes, she could see him. His warm brown eyes, his crooked smile, his scruffy subtle that she found so sexy. She could see them as kids on the playground, running around playing tag. She could see him comforting her at prom. “_Henry the 4t. Part two_,” he had said with a smile. God he was such a dork. She loved it. She could see them laughing together in lab. He had accidentally dropped the vial getting a stern look from the teacher. She could see them dancing together in the desert then again the gala. She could see them on the swings outside that awful motel. She could see his beautiful, pure honesty when he said that he loved her easily. She could see him trailing kissing down her neck, her chest, her thighs….

_“I have loved you my entire life.”_

_ “I love you easily.” _

_“All I’ve ever wanted to change my plans for you” _

_“I’m better than I have been in a long time…”_

Her heart crumpled and she fell to the floor. She made a noise she couldn’t control. The tears wouldn’t stop…she just couldn’t stop. Everything hurt. It felt like every fiber of her body, of her soul was screaming in pain.

She loved Max Evans and he had loved her back.

And now he was gone and she was broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Sorry it hurt :(
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
